CeCe and Logan: Kidnapped
by the-auslly-shipper
Summary: When CeCe and Logan ditch school, what will happen when their perfect day, turns into a nightmare. A/N: I don't really think its necessary but I'll but T Just in case.


**Chapter one: Forgive It Up**

**A/N: So this is the VERY first story I have EVER EVER posted, so please be nice. Enjoy my chapter. I'm sorry if its short.**

**CeCe's P.O.V**  
Beautifully, the sun was shining in my small bedroom as I woke up from the weirdest dream ever, Logan wasn't a total jerk face.

_Flashback (dream): _  
_"CeCe don't go." Logan sighed as he pulled my wrist back to his arms. His chocolate eyes wandered deeply into mine. Immediately, I blushed and looked away. "CeCe, I don't want to fight anymore, I'm sorry for always teasing you. Right now I all just want to be, is your big brother" I felt him telling me the truth by the way his tone set the mood. "Apology accepted Logan" I say with a smile. Logan pulled me into a tight bear hug, the closer he pulled me, the more I snuggled up to my big brother. Why hadn't we done this earlier? _

_End of Flashback (dream)_

"CECE! GET OUT OF BED! YOU AND LOGAN HAVE SCHOOL!" I heard my mom yell from the other side of the apartment. Lazily, I managed to get myself out of bed. I put on my red long sleeve shirt with a black cardigan over it, matched with a blue pants. I packed my school books in my silver backpack. I curled my hair and added some makeup such as black mascara and black eyeliner. I walked out of my bedroom and in to the kitchen. Mom had already poured my favorite cereal "Healthy Brand". I ate quickly as Logan stepped in. "Good morning Georgia, Sissy." Logan smiled politely at my mom but then looked at me. "Good morning Logan, see CeCe, at least someone in this house knows how to greet people." mom was looking at me know. Soon we would be moving into a new house and I liked to stay in the house for as long as I possibly could. "Hey Hey Hey" the usual morning greeting from Rocky, as usual came in from the window. "Logan, CeCe, ready for school?" Rocky as usual was eager to get to school. "I was ready an hour ago, but Sleeping Sissy over here, woke up about 15 minutes ago" Logan replied being his obnoxious self. Mom laughed as she walked out the door saying her goodbye. "Sissy, let's just go already" Logan was getting impatient so as the good little step-sister that I was, I slowed down and made everything I did go slower. Logan couldn't take it anymore, any longer we would probably arrive late, so Logan carried me marriage style to his car. "Logan! No we're going down stairs. I'm afraid of heights. Logan! Please!" I shouted in mercy. He put me in the front seat next to him as Rocky sat in the back middle seat. The car ride to school was spent in utter silence, and not the good kind, but the awkward kind... It ended up being the longest car ride ever. Just as we pulled up to school we were already late. "Crap, the bell rang twenty minutes ago. Well now what?" well I did want new boots from the mall... I thought, but Rocky wouldn't approve and Logan I guess would snitch on me. "Logan, we're all going to get a detention for being late so lets just go to the mall for the day." I suggested. "No, CeCe, just leave me here. I am NOT ditching school. You and Logan go hang out at the mall" Before I could even object, she stepped out of the car and walked into the school. "So, how far from school to the mall?" I smiled as my stepbrother went onward with the plan.

**Logan's P.O.V**  
At first I didn't quite like the idea of ditching but since we were already late, might as well. The awkward silence returned. This silence was ridiculous; I had to stop the silence one way or another. "So Sissy, can I ask you something?" I gave my sister a serious look. "Um I hope you aren't messing with me Logan." She replied looking at me dead serious.  
"I'll take that as a yes, why do we fight all the time? Flynn and I get along, why can't we get along?" I was being fully honest now. She looked so confused. "I… I don't even know. I don't want to, that's for sure. I just, think its because Flynn likes you more than me, if both of us were dying, he would go save you first. And everyone likes you. I don't understand why I can't be friend's with you. I know you think I'm a brat and stubborn, but Logan I'm sorry. And somewhere in our fighting, there was one point where I needed my big brother, but we were too busy fighting. And I need it to stop. Our parents are married. Lets just get over it and be brothers and sisters" Sissy was on the verge of tears, I could tell by her shaky voice. Wait, did she say she needed her big brother, when? "CeCe, I'm sorry look I know I should have been nicer and I shouldn't have judged you, but now I want to get to know my sister. When did you need me exactly? What happened?" She couldn't handle it anymore. She broke down. Tears running down her face. I stopped the car in a gas station and just held her in my arms. "Sh, it's okay, CeCe, I'm here" I rocked her as she cried. Suddenly she stopped crying and looked up at me "It happened during the re-auditions for Shake It Up Chicago, me and Rocky were doing our routine that we had worked really hard on, we spent almost two weeks on just the first 30 seconds. So you can imagine how long it took us to make an entire dance of about 2 and a half minutes. We finished our dance; the producers seemed impressed, but only with Rocky. They said her dancing was exceptional, they only let her in, not me, her. Logan, this might seem like a waist of your time, but dancing to me, means the world. My dad before he left, he inspired me to start ballet, in other words, I connect with him through dance." More tears ran down my baby sister's cheeks. I pulled her into a tight bear hug. I planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ears "I'm here for you" just as CeCe calmed down, I started to drive again. So many thoughts drifted into my mind. What will happen to her now? How can we fix this? Did I just pass the mall? My thoughts leaded me into the wrong path, literally. "Logan, where are we going?" CeCe seamed confused. I quickly made a U turn and finally we found ourselves in the mall parking lot. "Sorry Sissy, I got lost in my train of thought." I don't quite know if she understood the expression or not. Just as we stepped out of the car, I heard guys whistling and checking her out. Some of them even said "Damn Look at that fine ass" CeCe was clearly uncomfortable with the situation so I decided that I would be a good older brother and protect my sister. I wrapped my arm around her waist; surprisingly she snuggled closer to me. We stepped in from the food court, and like a five-year-old little girl, CeCe took off running to the candy shop. I saw her take out some money and bought something in pink. Just as I turn around for a second, I get distracted as one of my ex girlfriends calls my name. Oh Zam had she gotten more stupid than when I dumped her . "Loggie! Its Sammi! Remebi? From chemistry?" Oh please go away! "Oh right, Samantha, what are you doing here, with me?" I hated this girl, she could never take a hint. She wore too much makeup on her face to she looked like a doll, she messed up her hair too many times, like now she had it rainbow themed, when I dumped her last year she had it neon green. The worst part was her voice, it was so squeaky, it made you want to die of how annoying it was. "Oh Loggie, your so funny!" she giggled in a stupid way. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my life" I left her confused but her orange arm pulled me back. "Why what happened? Did you die?! Are you dead at the moment Loggie?" She was completely idiotic. But I always asked myself, who is more stupid, me for dating her or her in general. I was about to tell her to get lost, but my sister beat me to it. "Look ugly Barbie, Logan is with me now, so go get lost" and with that said CeCe dragged me out. As I did before, I wrapped my arm around her waist and she responded by snuggling closer to me than before. "Thanks sis, I owe you one." I chuckled. She giggled before responding, "No problem, anyway, I bought us some cotton candy! I got the pink one, if you don't mind." CeCe pulled out the cotton candy and gave me some. "Cotton Candy reminds me of my lost mother." I sighed sadly. CeCe immediately pulled away the cotton candy and hugged me "Logan, I'm sorry, I didn't know. If you want me to throw it out, I understand." She looked at me in honesty. Her big brown eyes gazed into mine like she wanted to understand my state. She released me "CeCe, my mom loved cotton candy, and so do I. If you ever throw out cotton candy, I will die, because its so yummy!" I lied, I did love cotton candy, but honestly, the thought of it made me want to cry. "Logan, I can see you're lying to me. I'll just go throw it out and buy you some ice cream, if you want of course." I chuckled while grabbed a piece of cotton candy and shoved it in my mouth. I loved the feeling of when the cotton candy melted immediately on my tongue. Just as it vanished in my mouth CeCe looked at me again. "Are you sure you're okay with it Logan?" she smiled nicely. I chuckled at her caringness and replied "CeCe, its okay. Its like I said, I love cotton candy" she grabbed my body and pulled me into a tight hug and whispered "I love you Logan." I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. I replied "I love you too Sissy"

**CeCe's P.O.V**

Now, I really wish I had done this sooner, he is a really good hugger. I feel like somehow I can really talk to my brother now. I let go of my big brother and dragged him into the newest Forever 21 store. We spent about an hour there and I bought myself a new pink top with black strips on going horizontal, and in black writing saying : Lovable. Logan simply sat in front of the changing room waiting patiently for me to finally pick. It wasn't easy though, I had to choose between a red top that said "Flawless", or a blue top with the England flag on it. The big store wasn't quite packed as it usually was, mostly because it was Tuesday morning. Just as I was about to pay for my 30 dollar top, Logan pulled out his phone as he received a text. I paid the 30 year old looking woman and signaled Logan to leave with me. "CeCe, I think we should go somewhere I want to go... please?" he gave me puppy dog eyes. "Okay, lets go! I've always wanted to see where guys shop at" I grabbed Logan's hand and eagerly ran with him to his favorite shop.

We entered a store named Zumiez, but it was clearly a skate boarding store, there were skateboards in the back of the store with wheels on display, there were sneekers on the walls and there were skater themed clothes on the racks. Snapbacks were just beside the beanies and the long boards were just in front of the skateboards. "Hey Logan!" The blonde 20 year old looking skater dude said. "Hey Kyle! What's new, what do you have for me today?" Logan seemed rather comfortable in here, I on the other hand was looking at the store and was impressed; so this is what it looks like to go into guy stores. "Well, 1I got some new skateboards that just came in today, I have them for 150$ and 2, I see you finally got yourself a girlfriend and a pretty one too." Kyle said making me blush, but making me confused, Logan chuckled as I realized why he said "girlfriend", Logan and I were holding hands. "Well lets check out the boards." All of them to me looked the same, except the back. The wheels you could get them in different colours, all neon and see through. Logan and I were here for about an hour and Logan decided to not buy a skateboard. But I decided I wanted a beanie so I bought a pink beanie. "Later Kyle!" Logan waved to Kyle. Kyle replied just as we left "Bye Logan and his cutie" making me again blush.

* Later that Day *

**CeCe's P.O.V**

Today was fun, I spent the day with my brother, learned a lot about him and most of all found out that he was going to become one of the closest people to me next to Rocky. The only thing that I didn't like about today was that both Logan and I felt as though we were being watched. By the time our little "adventure" was over, we realized we should have been home 3 hours ago. "Logan, we should get going home" I told him. Logan was acting a bit uncomfortable, it obviously didn't go unnoticed "Logan what's wrong?" Logan looked at me and whispered "That guy over there is watching us" I knew someone had been watching us. "Logan is it that guy with the brown hair, or that guy with the red hair?" I practically yelled it out by accident. Oops, now all the mall were watching us. "C'mon CeCe, you're right, lets just go home" Logan got up as I followed him to the exit. I noticed 6 other people get up at the same time as we did. We headed for the closest exit, and the 6 other guys did the same. I was getting nervous now. "Logan, why are they following us?" I whispered to my brother, he must have noticed the fact that I was worried because he put his arm around my waist and whispered "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen" Another man from the exit came and cornered us with the other 6 men. They were all in black and pulled out masks. My heart was racing and my palms were sweating. The man who came out of the exit pulled out a gun and shot it in the air. The crowd of people ran out screaming. Just as Logan and I were about to run, they aimed the gun towards us. They got closer and the one with the gun yelled "Hands Up! Now!" Logan released me and we both did as we were told. I saw Logan being blind folded and that was the last thing I saw before I TOO was blind folded. The men tied my hands together behind my back, then everything went black.

Suddenly, I was moving, like I was in the back of a truck. I was scared for my brother, what if they separated me from my brother? How would I be able to survive without him? I heard some creepy man whisper and say "Their finished. They won't survive" My heart raced, and my palms were completely wet. My body was shaking as I heard him say that. I moved a bit and felt someone else's warmth. Logan. My mind raced thoughts of who it might be. What if it wasn't him? I had to try. I heard the voice of Logan saying " CeCe" race in my mind. His hand moved mine saying "CeCe"IT REALLY WAS HIM! "Logan?" I asked worriedly. "Please be you." I added quickly. His hand started to wander around my arm, his hand reached my face, and pulled out the blind fold off of my face. I scanned the area and I was right, we were in the back of a truck, and alone. It was basically a truck to bring supplies because I noticed, the drivers seat were on the other side of the wall. "Logan!" Tears running down my face. I took off the blind fold from his head and he had been beaten. The surrounding of his left eye was purple, and his lips had blood on them. I sat down and slid my arms under my body so I could get myself untied. I managed to get my arms infront of me and sat next to Logan. I tried untying Logan but the rope was really strong. I was crying even harder because I was afraid what might have happened while I was out. "Logan, I can't untie you, I'm sorry" My warm tears landed on my hands making them slippery. After a few more tears My left hand was free followed by my right hand. I pulled the stupid rope off of me and focused on Logan. His hands were bloody too, especially his knuckles; had he tried to beat them to save us? His was easier than mine, and his hands were released immediately. My tears ran faster as my heartbeat did the same. Logan rocked me in his arms whispering "Sh, CeCe, I won't let them hurt you." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed my cheek. He pulled me tight into a big bear hug. I was too afraid however to close my eyes even for a second. "Logan, what will happen if they separate us? I don't want them to hurt you. I just got a big brother, I don't want to lose you" Logan dropped a single tear before whispering "They won't, I won't let them. I love you too much CeCe, I won't let them hurt either of us" I cried even harder now, I slowly whispered "I love you too much too Logan" I kissed him on the cheek after whispering to him.

It seemed like 24 hours had passed since we got kidnapped. I was still wrapped in Logan's protective arms. I felt so safe in his protective arms. Logan was sleeping peacefully, while I was worrying. My mind was flooding with questions such as : where were we headed? How long would it take to get there? Where were we? How long had it been since we got kidnapped. How come we hadn't had a bathroom break? Suddenly the truck came to a halt. I heard doors being opened and some man saying "Hold on let me just check if they need to go to the bathroom or something." My eyes widened and Logan was only just waking up. "Logan they're coming! Quick put this rope back on! But not too tight!" I whispered. I passed him his blind fold as we tied ourselves up but not too tight.


End file.
